During performance driving, a driver may use a variety of driving techniques and engage in different maneuvers. Some examples of performance driving maneuvers include take-off maneuvers (e.g., dumping or side-stepping the clutch), shifting maneuvers (e.g., no-lift upshifting or power shifting), and cornering maneuvers (e.g., entering or exiting an aggressive turn), to cite a few.
If multiple performance driving maneuvers overlap each other (e.g., the driver is still performing a no-lift upshift maneuver as they enter an aggressive turn), then the vehicle may produce multiple engine command signals; different command signals to address different performance driving maneuvers. In some instances, the different engine command signals may not be compatible with one another and could require some method and/or system for arbitrating between them.